Nightmare
by UchihaMaya
Summary: Naruto adalah salah satu penyihir di tingkat 3 sekolah sihir adalah golongan penyihir putih. Para penyihir hitam mulai kembali setelah menghilang selama 12 tahun.  Apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mengalahkan para penyihir hitam yang telah kembali?
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** **AU, ****OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur yang mirip Harry Potter, mantra**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam tengah berlari kencang menembus gelapnya hutan. Tak sedikitpun ia mengurangi kecepatan**** berlarinya. Seolah berlari menghindari sesuatu atau mungkin mengejar sesuatu. Mata kelamnya terfokus kedepan. Semak belukar yang ada dihadannya ia lompati dengan mulus. Sedang mantel hitam yang ia kenakan berkibar ketika ia berlari. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen bersinar ketika cahaya bulan purnama meneranginya dari atas rimbun pepohonan. Peluh merembes membasahi pakaiannya. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah gulungan perkamen lusuh berwarna coklat sedikit kusam.**

** Ia baru menghentikan larinya ketika sampai didekat gerbang besar yang berdiri kokoh didepan sebuah bangunan kastil besar dengan arsitektur Eropa lama. Tak buang waktu, pemuda itu segera memasuki bangunan besar itu. Ketika memasuki kastil itu, seseorang menariknya dari belakang. Otomatis pemuda itu menoleh.**

**"Darimana saja, Sasuke?" Tanya seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda itu sedikit memincingkan matanya.**

**"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Jawabnya seraya merenggut tang****annya. Tampak cairan kemerahan tertinggal di tangan wanita cantik itu.**

**"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya wanita itu kepada pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke.**

**"Sudah kukatakan bukan urusanmu!" Katanya sambil berbalik, ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya kedalam kastil itu. **

**"****Tapi ini sudah malam. Tidak seorangpun diijinkan keluar dari kastil jika hari sudah gelap!" Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum sinis.**

**"Kalau begitu, ayo kita temui Kakashi sekarang. Kau ****bisa meminta penjelasan darinya!" Sasuke melenggang masuk melewati wanita itu.**

**"Malam, Sasuke!" Sapa pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir nanas diatas kepala, mata onixnya tampak mengantuk. Ia adalah Nara Shikamaru.**** Kedua muda-mudi itu berdiri dilorong yang menghatarkan menuju aula besar dan tangga menuju lantai atas.**

**"Hn!" Sahutnya, tak begitu mempedulikan kedua orang itu. Ia segera berbelok menaiki tangga mengarah kelantai dua. Wanita yang menahannya tadi juga mengikuti dari belakang. Mitarashi Anko, salah satu guru yang mengajar di Witch and Wizard Academy. Keduanya melangkah menuju salah satu pintu yang merupakan kantor guru. Sasuke mengetuk pintu beberapa saat dan masuk ketika ada sahutan dari dalam.**

**"Lama sekali, Sasuke?" Tanya seorang lelaki jangkung berambut perak yang tengah duduk santai diatas kursi kayu yang menghadap kepintu. Sasuke tak menyahut, ia langsung menghampiri laki-laki itu. Lelaki berambut perak dan mempunyai iris berbeda warna, ruby dan onyx.**

**"****Salah sendiri tak mengijinkanku menaiki 'Nimbus 2000-ku'. Surat dari London yang kau inginkan!" Kata Sasuke sambil mendekati Kakashi. Lelaki itu pun memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi disampingnya.**

**"Ma~ tak kusangka kau mau jadi kurir untukku?" Kata Kakashi sambil menerima gulungan perkamen yang sedikit usang yang disodorkan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut reven itu mendengus kesal.**

**"Kalau kau tak memaksa dan mengancamku, aku takkan mau Hatake-sensei!" Sahut Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya pertanda ia sangat kesal dan memberi penekanan dikata 'Hatake-sensei'. Sedang Kakashi hanya tertawa. Tawa yang menyebalkan, itu pendapat Sasuke. Anko yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua lelaki itu.**

**"Memakai sihir diluar sekolah adalah pelanggaran, Sasuke. Apalagi kau menggunakannya kepada temanmu. Pelanggaran berat, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Aku hanya menawarkan padamu, hukuman atau kau mau menjadi kurir untukku! Kalau kau menerima hukuman tentu reputasimu sebagai prodigi Uchiha akan sangat buruk!"**

**"Jangan mengejek, Kakashi-sensei!" Kata Sasuke kesal. Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu siswa tingkat 3 di sekolah sihir Witch and Wizard Academy (WWA) di pinggiran London. Dan Hatake Kakashi adalah salah seorang pengajar disekolah itu, ia adalah guru Transfigurasi (mengubah benda menjadi bentuk lain. Misal: meja menjadi babi), sekaligus wakil kepala sekolah. Sedang Mitarashi Anko adalah guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Galak dan sadis dalam memberikan hukuman kepada siswa yang mengacau dikelasnya. **

**Kakashi lalu membuka gulungan perkamen lusuh itu. Membacanya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.**

**"Apa kau membuka isi perkamen ini?" Tanya Kakashi dengan senyum merepotkan.**

**"Aku tidak tertarik pada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan orang tua merepotkan begitu!" Kata Sasuke. Ia balas menyeringai.**

**"Dan~ penjelasan dari Iruka mengenai perkamen ini?"**

**"Ah, nyaris aku lupa, dia bilang supaya kau segera ke kementrian sihir secepatnya. Para Anbu disuruh berkumpul!"**

**"Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?" Berang Kakashi. Sasuke berdiri perlahan dan mundur.**

**"Kau sendiri tak menanyakannya!" Jawabnya santai.**

** Dan ****beberapa detik kemudaian terdengar bunyi ledakan dari kantor Kakashi.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke keluar**** dari ruangan Kakashi. Ia baru saja selamat dari amukan sang wakil kepala sekolah. Ia lalu menghampiri Shikamaru yang berdiri bersandar di koridor itu, gadis berambut pirang yang tadi bersamanya sudah tidak ada.**

**"Belum kekamar, Shikamaru****?" Tanya Sasuke, lalu bersandar di jendela didekat sahabatnya. Nara Shikamaru, hanya menguap bosan.**

**"Diasrama sangat berisik, entah sihir bodoh apa yang Naruto praktekkan malam ini?" Gerutu Shikamaru. Memang kini mereka sedang berada dilantai dua, tempat kantor Kakashi berada, mereka bebas berkeliaran di seluruh koridor sekolah sampai jam malam diberlakukan. Kastil ini memiliki tujuh lantai dan empat menara. Asrama para murid terpisah-pisah, setiap kamar ditempati oleh 4 orang siswa dari tingkat berbeda. Asrama tersebut terbagi menjadi 4 bagian. Yang pertama di bawah tanah, yang kedua dimenara utara, yang ketiga dimenara timur dan yang terakhir berada terpisah dari gedung utama.**

**"Kalau tak ada Dobe hiperaktif itu, kurasa sekola****h ini akan terasa sangat sepi!" Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru.**

**"Tapi, dia membuatku kesal! Dia menggunakan mantra _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ padaku saat aku sedang tidur! Lebih baik dia menurunkanku pelan-pelan, tapi yang dilakukannya malah menjatuhkanku dari ketinggian 2 meter!" Gerutu Shikamaru.**

**"Jadi... apa yang aku lakukan sampai keluar dari sekolah?" Tanya Shikamaru, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kini ganti Sasuke yang mendenagus kesal.**

**"Kemarin... aku tak sengaja menggunakan sihir di hutan disebrang danau... kau tahukan aku tak pernah suka berurusan dengan makhluk bernama Himura Sai, entah sial atau apa kemarin kami mendapat tugas sama dalam pelajaran herbologi, dan selalu tiap bertemu, dia membuatku kesal dan tanpa sadar_"**

**"_k****au memantrainya dan membuatnya terbang ke menara barat alias kandang burung?" Lanjut Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.**

**"Lalu Kakashi menyuruhku memilih, hukuman atau menjadi kurirnya. Tentu aku pilih yang kedua, tapi sialnya dia tidak mengijinkanku membawa sapu terbang. Bayangkan, aku ke London tanpa sapu terbang!" Kata Sasuke. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.**

**"Itu bagus, supaya badanmu jauh lebih berotot, Sas! Kudengar dari Asuma, kementrian sihir sendang kacau... apa itu benar?"**

**"Yeah... sepertinya kemelut tentang penggulingan kekuasaan Senju Hashirama! Tak banyak yang kudengar, tapi Iruka-san bilang ****ada beberapa pihak yang berusaha merebut kekuasaan. Para Anbu diminta untuk berkumpul!"**

**"Aku tak tahu apa menariknya menjad****i penguasa, itukan merepotkan!" Sahut Shikamaru.**

**"Ya... suatu keajaiban jika**** ada sesuatu yang tidak merepotkan untukmu!" Kata Sasuke. Shikamaru menguap lebar.**

**"Menurutmu kepala sekolah akan ikut campur masalah ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.**

**"Antara iya dan tidak... Iya, karena dia mau repot-repot mengirim surat untuk Senju Hashirama melalui aku dan bukan burung hantu, jelas itu sesuatu yang sangat penting, semacam pengalihan kekuasaan secara diam-diam mungkin. Dan tidak, karena sejak dulu Tsunade-sama menolak untuk memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di kementrian sihir dan lebih memilih sekolah ini...! Jadi, apa yang kau simpulkan?"**

**"Mungkin Hashirama meminta bantuan pada Tsunade-sama untuk bekerja sama menahan para pemberontak, tak ada kemungkinan lain!"**

**"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama! Sulit untuk tidak percaya kalau keadaan dunia sihir sedang tidak kacau, apalagi dengan berita aneh yang mengatakan kalau 'dia' sudah kembali!" Kata Sasuke.**

**"Kenapa kau tak pernah mau menyebut namanya Sasuke? Padahal sudah sangat lama ia pergi?" Kata Shikamaru. Sasuke tersenyum pedih.**

**"Dia... selalu mengingatka****nku pada memori buruk masa lalu." Tanpa Sasuke sadari Shikamaru sudah berdiri disampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia tersenyum maklum.**

**"Maaf mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu yan****g seharusnya tak kita bicarakan." Sasuke menggeleng.**

**"Tidak apa.****" Shikamaru lalu meraih tangan kiri Sasuke yang masih mengalirkan darah.**

**"Para chimera**** tak membiarkanku lewat." Jelasnya. Shikamaru lalu menariknya pelan.**

**"Kurasa kita harus mampir dulu ke****tempat Shizune sebelum keasrama." Kata Shikamaru. Keeduanya lalu berjalan beriringan menuju asrama mereka.**

**oooOOOooo**

**Pagi yang cukup cerah di sekolah sihir. Jam yang tepat untuk memulai sarapan. Para murid sudah berkumpul di kantin tempat biasa mereka makan. Sasuke berkumpul di clique yang berisi gabungan dari anak berbeda kamar dan lokasi dengannya, Sasuke sendiri tinggal di kamar di menara utara. Penempatan asrama dilakukan secara acak. Satu meja terdiri dari sekitar 9 sampai 12 anak. Dimeja Sasuke ada 9 anak, mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius.**

**"Menurutmu isu yang mengatakan bahwa organisasi sihir hitam itu kembali,**** apa benar?" Tanya Hyuuga Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata perak murid tingkat 4 di WWA. Dia sekamar dengan Sasuke. Ia adalah salah satu keturunan keluarga Hyuuga yang bersekolah di WWA, keluarga Hyuuga adalah satu dari empat keluarga penyihir pure-blood yang masih bertahan sampai saat ini, tiga lainnya adalah Uchiha, Namikaze dan Sabaku.**

**"Hn, Iruka, tangan kanan Senjuu Hashirama yang memberikan surat itu padaku bilang kalau 'dia yang terkejam' telah kembali... bersama kekuatan barunya!" Jelas Sasuke, ia menatap kedelapan temannya.**

**"Kalau dia kembali, yang menjadi incaran pertama adalah kementrian sihir lalu yang kedua mungkin... sekolah ini!" Sahut Namikaze Kyuubi, pemuda tampan dengan tubuh proporsional yang memiliki mata sapphire tajam dan rambut pirang kemerahan dan berkaca mata minus, salah satu yang terpintar di WWA. Tinggal di kamar di menara utara, namun berbeda kamar dengan Sasuke dan Neji. Ia adalah Namikaze sulung yang duduk ditingkat 7 atau tingkat akhir di WWA.**

**"Lalu, Yamato-san bilang ada yang aneh dihutan belakangan ini. Katanya banyak unicorn yang sering memasuki wilayah sekolah, seolah ada yang mengusik mereka dari dalam sana!" Kata seorang gadis berambut biru, Konan itu namanya dari tingkat 7, penyihir muda berdarah half-blood karena ibunya seorang muggle**** (manusia tanpa kekuatan sihir). Namun kecerdasannya tidak diragukan.**

**"Yeah, aku pun diserang chimera**** saat aku melewati hutan!" Celetuk Sasuke, sukses membuat semua yang berada di clique tersebut menoleh padanya.**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan dihutan?**** Kurasa para chimera tidak menyerang penyihir yang terbang?" Tanya Uchiha Itachi, pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan mata onyx yang adalah kakak dari Sasuke. Dari tingkat 7. Sasuke tersenyum kecut sebelum menjawab.** **"Err... apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku ke London tanpa sapu?"**** Katanya sedikit ragu.**

**"****NANI? Kau... kau ke London tanpa naik 'Nimbus 2000' kebanggaanmu itu?" Tanya pemuda pirang bermata sapphire cerah yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Reaksi yang sama terjadi pada orang yang berada di clique tersebut, bedanya mereka tidak berteriak heboh seperti Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi. Ia satu kamar dengan Sasuke dan Neji.**

**"Hn!" Hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke.**

**"Oh, astaga... aku tak mengira kalau kau sampai segitunya untuk mendapat tubuh atletis sepertiku, Teme****~!" Kata Naruto yang sukses mendapat jitakan dikepalanya.**

**"Jangan mengigau, Dobe!" Tanggap Sasuke.**

**"Lalu, kudengar Hashirama meminta bantu****an kepada Tsunade-sama untuk bekerja sama dengan kementrian sihir, apa itu benar?" Tanya seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat, mengacuhkan kehisterisan Naruto. Sabaku no Temari, siswi tingkat 7 yang semalam bersama Shikamaru.**

**"Itu baru spekulasi... belum ada bukti yang menyatakan itu benar atau tidak!" Kata Shikamaru diiringi uapan lebar. Kebiasaan. Ia selalu tampak ****malas, namun kejeniusannya tak diragun lagi. Juara umum untuk murid tingkat 3. Ia satu kamar dengan Uchiha bungsu.**

**"Tapi kalau menurut penjelasan Sasuke tadi, tak heran kalau kita berspekulasi seperti itu****. Kalau itu benar, berarti cepat atau lambat akan ada peperangan lagi!" Kata pemuda berambut crimson dan bermata aquamarine yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan teman-temannya diskusi. Sabaku no Gaara. Adik dari Sabaku no Temari. Pemuda tampan dengan tato kanji 'ai' didahinya yang kini menatap Sasuke.**

**"Lagi pula itu bukan urusan kita, itu urusan para orang tua merepotkan itu bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menyesap kopi yang tersaji dihadapannya.**

**"Yeah, kau benar Shika... tapi, rasanya akan sangat janggal kalau kita tidak melibatkan diri dalam urusan sebesar itu! Oya, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita patroli keliling se****kolah, katanya ada makhluk aneh yang beberapa hari ini berkeliaran disekitar sekolah!" Usul pemuda pirang hiperaktif, Naruto. **

**"Hm****? Aku bosan beberapa hari ini!" Sahut sang Namikaze kakak. Ia memutar-mutar gelas yang berisi jus jeruk.**

**"Maaf saja, aku tak bisa ikut!" Kata Neji.**

**"Masih menjadi anak baik, ne~ Neji?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai aneh. Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.**

**"Bukan... aku harus menemani Hinata kembali kekediaman Hyuuga malam ini!" Jelas Neji. Yang lain hanya mengangguk, mengerti.**

**"Berat ya, menjadi Hyuuga Neji?" Tanggap Kyuubi. **

**"Heh, sayang sekali aku dan Konan juga tak bisa ikut! Tsunade-sama ada perlu dengan kami!" Kata Itachi. **

**"Ck, bilang saja mau kencan!" Gerutu Kyuubi, nyaris tak terdengar.**

**"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Itachi. Kyuubi hanya menyeringai aneh.**

**"Bukan apa-apa! Baiklah, kumpul diruang rekreasi**** menara utara jam 11, aku pergi dulu!" Kata Kyuubi, bangkit dari kursinya. Ia melirik Naruto, sang adik hanya mengangguk kecil. Naruto pun ikut bangkit.**

**"Ne~ Teme... kat****akan pada Miss Shizune, aku ijin dijam pelajarannya! Kau bisa cari alasan untukku kan?" Kata Naruto yang dibalas dengusan Sasuke.**

**"Imbalannya, kau harus bawakan segrobak tomat, besok!" Balas Sasuke. Naruto hanya nyengir dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. Ia lalu mengikuti sang kakak keluar dari kantin.**

**"Akhir-akhir ini, mereka sering bolos ya?" Tanya Konan. Dibalas anggukan teman-temannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto berjalan beriringa****n dengan Kyuubi. Keduanya diam tak saling bicara. Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara nampak tenang. Mereka naik menuju lantai atas, lantai tujuh yang menjadi akses menuju kantor kepala sekolah sekaligus nenek mereka.**

**"Berarti ular brengsek itu kembali!" Kata Kyuubi tanpa menatap Naruto. Namikaze adik hanya tersenyum menyeringai.**

**"Baa-chan sudah memberitahu kita kan? Tapi****, yang sebenarnya kau khawatirkan bukan ularnya, tapi 'dia yang paling terkutuk', kan? Aku juga sedikit terkejut, Kakashi menyuruh Sasuke mengambil surat dari Hashirama-jiji!"**

**"Sejak dulu sensei yang satu itu sedikit aneh kan? Cara berfikir yang sulit dimengerti! Tapi kita beruntung karena dia ada dipihak kita, rasanya merepotkan kalau dia jadi lawan!" Kata Kyuubi. Naruto men****yeringai.**

**"Ne~ jadi kau mengakui kalau diatas langit ada langit, Aniki?" Tanya Naruto penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir. Kyuubi mendengus.**

**"****Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Kata Kyuubi. Naruto mendengus. **

**"Kau tau, suatu saat ada seseorang yang akan melampaui kita... dan kita akan menunjukkan siapa kita sesungguhnya!"**

**"Katakan saja, Uchiha bungsu itu yang akan menunjukkan taringnya, karena musuh abadinya telah kembali!"**

**"Jadi kau ****percaya dengan bola kristal itu? Tak ku sangka!" Kata Naruto dengan dramatisnya. Keduanya keluar dari gedung menapaki jalan setapak menuju gedung besar lainnnya.**

**"Sebenarnya tak perlu melihat bola itu, aku bisa tau kalau yang diincar ular itu bukan apa-apa melainkan Sasuke!"**

**"Omonganmu sudah seperti Tanuki-jiji... Tapi belakangan ini kulihat Sasuke sering sakit!" Kata Naruto.**

**"Maksudmu bekas luka dilehernya?" Tanya ****Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk. Ia menerawang kearah langit.**

**"Tengah malam, dua hari yang lalu ia terbangun dan mengerang kesakitan. Tak ada yang menyadarinya, kecuali Shikamaru dan aku!"**

**"Dia masih menyembunyikannya, heh?" **

**"Dia punya ****dendam besar pada Orochimaru_ular itu!" Kata Naruto. Keduanya menaiki tangga perlahan.**

**"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku mungkin aku sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaanku. Bagaimanapun, menghancurkan tubuh seorang penyihir kecil itu tak termaafkan!" K****ata tiba didepan sebuah patung besar yang menjadi akses menuju ruangan yang mereka tuju, menara tempat sang nenek berada. Kyuubi menggumamkan sesuatu dan patung itu bergeser menampakkan lorong kecil yang ada undakan tangganya. Diujung lorong tersebut terdapat pintu mahogani besar dengan ukiran cantik sekaligus rumit. Kyuubi mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.**

**"Masuk!"Kata seseorang dengan suara khas perempuan dari dalam setelah Kyuubi mengetuk pintu. Keduanya masuk. Didalam ruangan itu ada dua orang wanita yang duduk berhadapan. Mereka adalah Namikaze Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah dan Yuuhi Kurenai guru Astronomi.**

**"Ah, kalian lama sekali?"**** Kata wanita berambut pirang yang menampakkan kekesalan diwajahnya. Siapa yang mengira kalau wanita pirang ini sudah berusia lebih dari 60 tahun. Kyuubi dan Naruto membungkuk singkat sebelum duduk didekat sang nenek.**

**"Maaf, sarapan pagi ini ternyata menyita waktu kami!" Jawab Naruto. Sang nenek mendengus.**

**"Memang a****pa lagi yang kalian bicarakan? Bergosip tentang kementrian sihir atau rencana menyelinap malam-malam?" Tanya Tsunade. Kyuubi balas mendengus.**

**"Kami bosan, memata-matai teman kami!" Kata Kyuubi dengan nada bosannya.**

**"Apa katamu****? Aku tak minta memata-matai mereka, aku hanya minta kalian mengawasi teman kalian. Kalau-kalau ada hal yang mencurigakan terjadi!" Kata Tsunade.**

**"Bukannya mengawasi mereka itu bukan urusan kami? Kami bosan menghianati sahabat kami!" ** **"Jadi, apa yang mau kalian katakan?" Tanya Tsunade. Kyuubi menopang salah satu kakinya dengan kaki lainnya.**

**"Orochimaru kembali... benarkan?" Tanya Kyuubi tanpa basa-basi. Tsunade menghela nafas sesaat.**

**"Ya, tak kusangka akan secepat ini!" Katanya. Ia menerawang ke beberapa tahun silam.**

**"Berita ini sudah menyebar di clique kami, ditambah surat dari kementrian sihir kemarin. Dan kurasa, dia tak jauh dari sekolah ini!" Kata Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menatap lekat sang nenek.**

**"Kau tahu dari mana kalau dia tak jauh dari sekolah ini?"**

**"Sasuke... belakangan ini sering kesakitan. Katanya bekas gigitan Orochimaru itu terasa panas!" Jelasya.**

**"Hanya ini yang dapat kami beritahu, mungkin akan sedikit lama kalau kau menghendaki informasi selanjutnya dari kami, karena setelah ini kami akan bertindak tanpa komando darimu! Menurutimu sedikit membosankan!" Kata sang Namikaze kakak.**

**"Yeah, aku ingin bersenang-senang sedikit Baa-chan!" Sahut Naruto. Menyilangkan kedua lengannya dibelakang kepala.**

**"Kalian selalu saja bermain-main. Padahal kali ini urusannya tidak hanya berkutat pada pihak pemerintahan, tapi juga kita!"**

**"Aku tak peduli dengan urusan orang tua, aku sependapat dengan Shikamaru, ini sangat merepotkan!" Kata Naruto.**

**"Terserah kalian, tapi kalau sudah wak****tunya... aku mau kalian siap!" Sang Namikaze bersaudara mengengguk kecil menaggapi ucapan sang nenek.**

**oooOOOooo **

**Sasuke sedang menyimak pelajaran Herbologi. Disampingnya Shikamaru sudah terlelap sejak Shizune, guru Herbologi, memulai pelajaran. Tak ada yang peduli, karena walau pemuda berambut nanas itu tak menyimak pelajaran, ia selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari para guru. Katanya ia bisa mendengar semua penjelasan guru sambil tertidur. Sasuke sesekali mencatat apa yang dikatakan Shizune. Kali ini pelajaran diadakan didalam ruangan, bukan di rumah kaca. Guru cantik itu mengakhiri pelajaran. Sasuke membereskan bukunya dan membangunkan Shikamaru, mengajaknya kekelas berikutnya. Kelas yang diajar Hatake Kakashi, kelas transfigurasi. Sesekali ia mengguncang bahu Shikamaru.**

**"Ho****ahhh~! Sudah selesai ya?" Tanya pemuda nanas itu sambil merenggangkan otonya yang kaku. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan satu-kata-dua-huruf yaitu 'hn'. Shikamaru yang terbiasa dengan itu tak pernah ambil pusing. Ia lalu menoleh kekanan dan kiri.**

**"Naruto belum kembali****?" Tanya Shikamaru. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari kelas. Koridor ramai disaat jam pergantian pelajaran.**

**"Belum****!" Jawab Sasuke singkat.**

**"Apa yang mereka lakukan ya****?"**

**"Tak usah belagak bodoh Shika, kau tahu kan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan?"**

**"Yeah, ke tempat Tsunade-sama****! Terlalu sering belakangan ini!" Katanya. Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' saja. Shikamaru tentu saja tak ambil pusing. Tidak sebentar keduanya menjadi teman. Shikamaru yang terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli dengan hal-hal kecil serta Sasuke yang cool dan irit bicara membuat keduanya cocok. Tak lama seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi berlari menghampiri keduannya. Yamanaka Ino, nama gadis itu.**

**"Shikamaru****, Sasuke-kun!" Pekik gadis itu.**

** Ia berlarian disepanjang koridor yang sesak dengan para murid. Sedikit terengah ia mulai bicara.**

**"Ne~ kalian disuruh menghadap Kakashi-sensei****,disuruh membantu menyiapkan peralatan untuk kelas berikutnya!" Jelas gadis pirang itu.**

**"Ho****ah~ malas sekali membantu sensei satu itu!" Keluh Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menguap lebar sekali lagi. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Lalu menarik Shikamaru menuju kantor Kakashi, yang berada di lantai dua. Keduanya pergi dari hadapan gadis Yamanaka itu setelah mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti ucapan terima kasih.**

**"Dasar cowok-cowok****!" Gerutu Ino.**

**oooOOOooo**

**Naruto berjalan pelan dikoridor asrama. Pakaian seragamnya telah digantikan dengan pakaian biasa. Ia sesekali bersiul kecil. Rambut pirangnya diterpa angin malam. Ya, dia sedang dalam perjalanan**** menuju ruang rekreasi. Kyuubi sudah pergi kesana sejak sore tadi. Ia memang murid bandel yang dikaruniai ketampanan dan kepintaran dan tak lupa keberuntungan. Tapi semua itu tak membuatnya dan Kyuubi menjadi anak manja. Dia dan kakaknya bukan tipe pemuda yang suka bermanja. Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah sampai di ruang rekreasi. Diruangan itu ada Kyuubi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Temari. Semuanya tengah duduk disofa dekat perapian.**

**"Kau lama, Dobe****!" Kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.**

**"Kan ini ma****sih jam sebelas lewat sedikit!"**

**"Lewat sedikit****?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Naruto melirik arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Ia, lalu tersenyum polos.**

**"Baru**** pukul setengah dua belas, Teme!" Kata Naruto. Sasuke sudah sangat kesal, nyaris menghantam wajah Naruto jika Kyuubi tak menyela.**

**"Oke~ cukup****! Kita langsung berkeliling saja!" Kata Kyuubi. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan itu.**

**"Naruto**** dan Gaara, kalian kearah barat. Temari dan Shikamaru, kalian periksa sekitar lapangan. Dan Sasuke kau berkeliling diluar gedung bersamaku!" Jelas Kyuubi. Setelah pengarahan singkat dari Kyuubi, keenam anak itu menyebar menuju tempat yang disebutkan Kyuubi tadi.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuubi berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam. Suara angin m****alam yang menggoyangkan dedaunan menambah kesan mencekam. Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Hawa dingin menusuk terasa jelas diluar. **

**"Hei, Uchiha... aku ingin tanya sesuatu padam****u!" Kata Kyuubi. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menatap Kyuubi.**

**"Hn...?" Sahut Sasuke. Mereka k****ini berhenti didekat pagar beton yang membatasi wilayah sekolah dengan hutan terlarang.**

**"Kudengar dari Naruto, kau punya dendam tersendiri pada Oroc****himaru?" Tanya Kyuubi. Sasuke tak menampakkan raut wajah apapun.**

**"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kyuubi****!" Jawab Sasuke, datar.**

**"Ne~ dan kudengar lagi, dia meninggalkan bekas luka yang sampai kini mengikatmu dengan****nya... apa itu benar, Uchiha?" Tanya Kyuubi. Walau pertanyaan itu sia-sia karena Kyuubi sudah mengetahui kebenarannya.**

**"Suda****h kukatakan, itu bukan urusanmu!" Kata Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan berniat melangkah lagi. Namun lengannya ditahan Kyuubi. Pemuda yang 4 tahun lebih tua itu menariknya kasar dan menghimpitnya didinding dengan posisi Sasuke memunggungi Kyuubi.**

**"Aku jadi**** ingin melihat bekas luka itu?" Bisik Kyuubi tepat ditelinga Sasuke. Yang sukses membuat sang empunya bergidik tak nyaman. Kyuubi kini tengah menahan sebelah tangan Sasuke. Namikaze sulung itu menyibak kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sasuke, dan menampakkan bekas luka berbentuk magatama.**

**"Apa ini sakit****?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menyentuh bekas luka itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat Sasuke berjengit.**

**"Lepaskan aku, Kyuubi****!" Kata Sasuke dengan suara berat. Menahan amarah. Ia sudah berniat menyerang Kyuubi kalau saja bahunya tidak terasa sakit. Rasa panas menusuk yang perlahan merambat keseluruh tubuhnya. Ketika sakit itu semakin menjadi, Kyuubi menariknya untuk merunduk. Tepat ketika sebuah kilat biru menyambar tepat ditempat mereka berdiri beberapa detik lalu. Kyuubi segera bersiaga meraih tongkat sihirnya. Namun apa yang ada dihadapannya jauh dari yang ia bayangkan.**

**"Ka... kau...?" Kyuubi tergagap. Ia hendak menarik tangan juniornya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, Sasuke berlutut kesakitan sambil memegangi perbatasan antara leher dan bahunya. ****Pemuda Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya keras. Berusaha melawan rasa sakit itu.**

**"Ada apa denganmu****?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil mengguncang bahu Sasuke. Namun pemuda berambut reven itu semakin kesakitan ketika sosok yang menyerang mereka mendekat. Pemuda Uchiha itu jatuh keatas tanah. Mengerang kesakitan.**

**"Hei, Uchiha****?" Kyuubi berusaha menarik Sasuke pergi. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.**

**"Ti.. ting.. tinggalkan aku... Kyuu...bi...!" Kata Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pemuda pirang itu mengerti keadaan kouhainya itu. Ia berbalik dan berdiri tegap menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya.**

**"Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-baasan benar, bahwa kau telah kembali!" Kata Kyuubi tenang. Sosok dihadapannya itu hanya menyeringai seram. Tak banyak bicara sosok itu langsung mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya sambil merapalakan mantra.**

**"_Sectum sempra!_" Mantra itu meluncur disertai kilatan yang menyayat. Kyuubi berhasil menghindar. Ia mendengus kesal.**

**"Sayang aku tak boleh memakai mantra itu. Satu dari tiga kutukan tak termaafkan. Tapi, kalau sedang dalam keadaan terdesak aku boleh menggunakannya... _Crucio!_" Kyuubi membalas serangan itu. Adu kekuatan pun terjadi.**** Beberapa serangan sosok itu mengenai Kyuubi, namun tak dihiraukan pemuda Namikaze itu. Sasuke yang terbaring ditanah hanya menatap kejadian itu. Terdiam. Sakit yang menyerangnya kini semakin menjadi. Tak lama seseorang datang...**

**"_Petrification!_" Teriak orang yang baru datang itu. Perlahan sosok N****aruto tertangkap mata Sasuke.**

**"Dimana yang lain****?" Tanya Kyuubi. Ia masih bersiaga. Mengantisipasi serangan mendadak dari sosok itu.**

**"Sudah kembali keasrama****!" Jawab Naruto. Suara yang biasanya ceria itu kini terdengar lebih berat dan serius. Ketika mereka hendak menyerang kembali sosok itu lenyap dari pandangan dan seseorang kembali mendekat.**

**"Apa yang terjadi****?" Tanya orang itu, berambut perak yang menentang gravitasi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi.**

**"Kau terlambat, Kakas****hi! Nyaris kami mati, kau tahu?" Kata Kyuubi. Sementara Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang kini terbaring ditanah, tak sadarkan diri.**

**"Siapa tadi****?" Tanya sensei bermata berbeda warna itu.**

**"Dia****... ular itu memang kembali!" Kata Kyuubi, kini dengan lebih pelan. Ia sedikit mengeluh karena bahu kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Kakashi hanya terdiam.**

**"Kalian****, ikut aku keruang kepala sekolah!" Kata Kakashi sebelum berbalik pergi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Saya berharap fic ini tidak menjadi junk fic dan mengecewakan para penghuni FNI, terutama para author senior. Mohon kritik dan sarannya karena ini fic pertama saya. Apabila berkenan mohon review dari reader sekalian. Arigato u****ntuk yang meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya

Chapter 2

.

.

Tsunade berdiri dengan galak dihadapan kedua cucunya. Gurat kemarahan tampak diwajah cantik wanita itu. Sementara Sasuke terbaring tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari mereka. Shizune sedang membersihkan luka Kyuubi.

"Kalian bodoh atau apa? Bukannya memanggil bantuan malah menghadapi ular itu sendirian? Kalian gila, untung Kakashi datang tepat waktu!" Kata Tsunade penuh penekanan disetiap kata.

"Tepat waktu?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan sarkastik. Luka dibahunya tampak menganga, mengalirkan darah yang tidak sedikit. Shizune tidak bisa menutup luka itu. Namun si sulung Namikaze itu tak menampakkan kesakitan. Menahan emosi adalah salah satu keahliannya.

"Kakashi-sensei bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, apa itu bisa disebut tepat waktu Baa-chan?" Kini ganti Naruto yang berujar dengan nada sarkastik. Pahanya sedang dijadikan bantalan untuk Sasuke.

"Justru Naruto yang datang tepat waktu, kalau dia memanggil bantuan dahulu entah apa yang akan terjadi!" Sahut Kyuubi, ia mendelik pada Kakashi yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Maaf, tapi itu sudah yang tercepat!" Jawab Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tsunade lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi kekuasaannya.

"Jadi kau yakin kalau sosok itu Orochimaru?" Tanya Tsunade pada akhirnya.

"Kau masih tak percaya penjelasanku tadi. Ditambah reaksi Sasuke...dan lukaku ini?" Kyuubi mendelik tajam pada Tsunade.

"Ya baiklah, aku percaya!" Tsunade beralih menatap Kakashi.

"Kabarkan berita ini pada semua guru, setelah itu kirim pesan kepada Hashirama!" Perintah Tsunade. Kakashi mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Semetara Shizune kini berdiri, menghadap Tsunade.

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama... saya juga permisi dulu." Kata Shizune, membungkuk sebentar sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Kini Kyuubi duduk bersandar dikursi dengan dada terekspose. Naruto sedikit menyamankan posisinya.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi! Terlalu berbahaya." Kata Tsunade sambil menatap kedua cucunya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Melihat kejadian ini, harusnya kau tidak memperingatkan kami... tapi Sasuke. Kurasa setelah ini kehidupan kita akan berbeda." Kata Kyuubi. Ia mengelus bahunya perlahan, mencoba mengalirkan energi untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu melirik jam besar yang tergantung didinding ruangnnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

"Lebih baik kalian segera kembali ke asrama... bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan." Perintah Tsunade. Kyuubi bangkit perlahan, menyambar pakaiannya yang bernoda darah, sementara Naruto menggendong Sasuke dipunggung. Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuubi berjalan pelan beriringan dengan Naruto yang berada selangkah didepannya. Kyuubi sesekali berhenti dan mengeluh, memegangi bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto. Kyuubi menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja, bodoh!" Jawabnya. Baik Naruto atau Kyuubi tahu, keduannya tidak mau satu diantaranya khawatir. Naruto menghela nafas lagi sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa kita mampu mengalahkan Orochimaru?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Kyuubi hanya mengamati adiknya.

"Entahlah... daripada memikirkan dia aku lebih memikirkan orang itu atau apalah wujudnya sekarang... Aku..." Kyuubi menggantungkan kata-katanya. Keduanya kini sudah berada dilantai satu.

"Ya?"

"Aku cemas." Lanjut Kyuubi nyaris tak terdengar. Namun Naruto mendengarnya. Ia tahu betapa menderitanya sang kakak yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dulu ia telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan nyaris membunuh Naruto, adiknya. Bukan atas kehendaknya, karena ia tak sadar telah melakukannya. Ia dikendalikan. Diusianya yang dulu begitu muda. Diasingkan oleh masyarakat. Ia kini kembali merasakan kecemasan, karena orang yang telah mengendalikannya dulu kembali. Ya, dia kembali jika Orochimaru kembali.

"Lupakan masa lalu menyedihkan itu, kita tak menginginkannya terjadi! Aku tahu ini berat, tapi percayalah... dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikanmu lagi, Kyuu... karena kau kakakku!" Kata Naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Aku tak habis pikir, setelah semua yang terjadi kau masih mau memanggilku kakak?"

"Yah, aku juga tak mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang bisa kupahami, jika aku tak menerimamu sebagai kakak, maka aku jauh lebih menyedihkan, karena kau satu-satunya tempat bergantung yang kumiliki!" Kata Naruto.

"Kau memang adikku." Kata Kyuubi. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju asrama. Kembali kekamar dan beristirahat.

oooOOOooo

Naruto berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor lantai dua, dimana kelas transfigurasi berada. Dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis berambut cotton candy sebahu. Keduanya terdiam. Sampai Naruto membuka suara.

"Benarkah Kakashi-sensei memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto. Berusaha lebih mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari gadis dibelakangnya atau sebut saja Haruno Sakura. Siswi pintar dan ahli pengobatan tingkat tiga. Murid favorite Shizune.

"Masa kau tidak percaya padaku Naruto?"

"Bukan begitu, kalau Kakashi-sensei memanggilku... kau tak perlu ikut juga kan?" Tanya Naruto tanpa berhenti. Detik itu juga tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti.

"Arigatou, Sakura!" Teriak Naruto. Dibelakangnya Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sebelum berbalik pergi. Naruto menatap kepergian gadis itu lewat punggungnya. Pemuda Namikaze itu tersenyum, namun karena tidak memperhatikan jalan ia menabrak seseorang.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Dobe!" Kata orang itu. Pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Huh, kau sudah bisa bangun?" Tanyanya.

"Hn, aku bukan kau Dobe! Jadi apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Siapa sosok itu? Apa dia...?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Teme... Hanya penghuni hutan yang masuk wilayah sekolah!" Kata Naruto sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Jangan bohong! Katakan padaku, Naruto... aku juga berhak tahu!" Nada menuntut tergambar jelas dari suara Sasuke. Naruto berbalik dan melepas cengkraman dilengannya.

"Ada hal-hal yang belum bisa aku katakan padamu... belum saatnya!"

"Jadi kau akan mengatakan setelah semuanya terlambat... aku berhak tahu Naruto!" Kata Sasuke keras. Sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke, tak lama ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, dan aku juga tidak yakin ini tindakan yang benar." Kata Naruto. Sasuke maju selangkah. Membuat jarak mereka hanya sekitar satu meter. Sasuke menatap Naruto langsung kemata sapphire itu.

"Katakan Naruto, kalau kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu!" Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto terkejut. Setelah itu Naruto tampak gelisah. Bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Aku_!"

"Hentikan itu, Uchiha!" Suara seseorang dibelakang Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Namikaze Kyuubi berdiri dibelakang Sasuke. Kemeja putih terpakai sempurna ditubuhnya. Ia sedang membolos. Vest hitam tersampir dibahu kirinya. Ia menatap dua orang juniornya itu. Ia lalu menghela nafas sesaat.

"Kurasa akan lebih bijak kalau kau tanyakan masalah ini pada Kakashi!" Kata Kyuubi. Ia menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi kukatakan satu hal, jangan bicarakan masalah semalam... sekalipun dengan Itachi!" Kata Kyuubi.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Untuk sekarang kita simpan masalah ini untuk diri kita sendiri, karena kalau sekali tersebar ketelinga orang lain, bisa-bisa ada orang yang sulit dipercaya!" Kata Kyuubi.

"Orang yang sulit dipercaya_apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, Kyuubi hanya membalasnya dengan seringai andalannya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto.

"Batalkan pertemuanmu dengan Kakashi, temani aku!" Kata Kyuubi. Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Namun ia pun mengangguk. Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Er... Teme, tolong katakan pada Kakashi-sensei aku ada urusan mendadak ya? Kau mau kesana kan?" Pinta Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, pergilah!" Katanya sebelum berbalik dan menuju pintu yang ada beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Naruto berbalik pergi, mengikuti Kyuubi yang sudah pergi terlebih dulu dan kini telah berbelok ditikungan. Kakak pirangnya itu berjalan lebih pelan dari biasanya. Naruto sedikit khawatir, ia lalu menarik lengan kakaknya untuk berhenti.

"Kau baik-baik sa_?" Naruto tercengang menatap keadaan kakaknya. Kyuubi memincingkan matanya, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Ekspresi kesakitan tergambar diwajahnya.

"Ada apa? Ki.. kita ke rumah sakit!" Kata Naruto, Kyuubi mencengkram tangan adiknya. Keras.

"Ja... jangan... ki...kita ke... pondok sa... saja!" Kata Kyuubi, terbata. Naruto menatap kakaknya sesaat sebelum mengangguk.

"Sa... satu la...gi... Jang...an beri ta... tahu Baa-san!" Lanjut Kyuubi. Naruto lalu memapah Kyuubi menuju pondok alias rumah kecil dipelataran kastil, agak jauh dari kastil.

.

.

"Tok...tok...!"

"Masuk!" Kata Kakashi. Ia lalu menyimpan buku berwarna oranye miliknya di saku coatnya. Seseorang menyembul dari balik pintu. Ia adalah Sasuke.

"Ah, kau Sasuke... kukira Naruto!"

"Maaf, Naruto sedang ada urusan mendadak." Kata Sasuke. Kakashi lalu berdiri dari kursi dibalik meja kerjanya menuju sofa di dekat pintu.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari... Bukan hanya untuk menyampaikan ketidak datangan Naruto kan?" Tanya Kakashi. Sasuke lalu mengikuti Kakashi yang duduk disofa coklat tua itu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Kata Sasuke. Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Katakan!" Kata Kakashi.

"Siapa sosok semalam yang menyerangku dan Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh... soal yang semalam, kukira kau tidak peduli dengan kejadian semalam!" Jawab Kakashi santai.

"Jawab saja... tidak usah berputar-putar!" Kata Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Ingin atau tidak yang jelas aku mau tau!" Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Baiklah... harusnya kau sudah tahu, mengingat reaksimu semalam. Dia... adalah orang yang menghilang 12 tahun lalu!" Kata Kakashi. Sasuke mulai mencerna arah pembicaraan ini. Sosok itu, kejadian dua belas tahun lalu, dan bekas lukanya yang terasa sakit. Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

"Jangan katakan kalau 'dia yang paling terkutuk' telah kembali?" Kata Sasuke. Pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Namun Kakashi masih bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke menatap kosong.

"Ya. Tapi, kau jangan cemas. Aku akan melatihmu supaya lebih kuat dan menghadapinya!" Kata Kakashi. Sasuke, lalu tersenyum hambar.

"Sekuat apapun diriku, tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan orang itu."

"Kau menyerah... Bahkan sebelum kau mencoba untuk menghadapinya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Percuma saja, Kakashi! Sekuat apapun kau melatihku, tak akan ada gunanya... karena, setiap aku mencoba untuk menggunakan sihir, luka ini selalu menghalangiku!" Kata Sasuke putus asa. Kakashi lalu memandang Sasuke sesaat.

"Apa kau pernah mencobanya?"

"Tidak hanya sekali!" Kakashi yang mendengarnya lalu berdiri, mendekati muridnya itu.

"Aku bukan hanya ahli dalam transfigurasi, aku juga menguasai mantra dan pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Kakashi menyentuh pundak Sasuke dan menyibakkan kemeja pemuda itu, memperlihatkan tiga tanda magatama melingkar.

.

.

Naruto duduk dilantai disamping Kyuubi yang duduk bersandar didinding. Pondok itu terbuat dari kayu, dengan jendela kecil dibeberapa bagian. Pondok itu letaknya disamping danau besar yang berbatasan dengan hutan terlarang. Letaknya cukup tersembunyi. Didalamnya hanya terdapat empat buah kursi yang mengelilingi meja bulat, lemari besar disudut dekat pintu dan rak buku besar yang berisi buku-buku tua.

Sang bungsu Namikaze itu membawa kotak kecil dan membuka kemeja Kyuubi. Perban yang membalut luka pemuda itu tampak memerah. Dan ada sedikit darah yang meluncur turun keperut Kyuubi. Naruto segera membuka perban itu, dan menatap luka melintang yang mengores cukup dalam pundak Kyuubi. Naruto membersihkan luka itu sejenak sebelum membubuhkan obat yang ia dapat dari rumah kaca. Ia bukan sembarang murid tingkat 3. Ia sudah setaraf dengan murid tingkat 6. Nyaris semua pelajaran ia kuasai. Kyuubi tampak mengatur nafas dan peredaran energi ditubuhnya yang tidak beraturan. Sang Namikaze bungsu tengah sibuk mengobati luka kakaknya.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan luka ini, Kyuu" Kata Naruto. Ia telah selesai mengganti perban kakaknya dan kini sedang mengalirkan energi untuk meredam rasa sakitnya. Kyuubi hanya duduk lemas, nafasnya masih belum beraturan. Matanya terpejam, merasakan aliran energi hangat yang dialirkan adiknya.

"...memang... Shizune juga mengatakannya. Tapi dia tidak mengatakannya pada Baa-san!"

"Kau yang minta?" Tanya Naruto. Memandang Kyuubi.

"Hn. Cukup sudah aku membuat wanita tua itu kerepotan karena ulahku!" Katanya pelan. Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Ia menurunkan tangannya lalu duduk disamping sang kakak.

"Ya, kita sudah terlalu sering merepotkan dia... tidak bijak rasanya kalau kita terus bergantung padanya" Kata Naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu dari kantung vest disampingnya. Sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan kebiruan. Ia membuka penutup botolnya dan meneguk isinya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto. Kyuubi lalu melirik adiknya. Kyuubi melemparkan keudara botol kecil itu setelah menghabiskan isinya.

"Kau pikir aku membolos hanya untuk tidur? Aku meminta si nona Anbu untuk memeriksa ini dan mencari obatnya." Kata Kyuubi sambil melirik bahunya.

"Dia membantumu?"

"Tentu saja, katanya luka hasil mantra dari Orochimaru mengandung racun... anehkan?" Tanya Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak akan terlalu mengejutkanku karena dia Orochimaru!" Kata Naruto. Ia sedikit menengadah. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang belum pasti. Kau tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu." Bisik Kyuubi. Naruto lalu menatap kakaknya. Perlahan senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya.

"Arigatou Kyuu!" Katanya. Kyuubi lalu menarik Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Membuat adiknya jatuh bersandar didada kirinya dan memeluk sang adik.

"Biarkan begini dulu! Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa memelukmu seperi ini." Bisik Kyuubi sambil mendekap si bungsu Namikaze.

oooOOOooo

Yugao Uzuki. Perempuan cantik dengan rambut berwarna ungu panjang. Ia adalah salah seorang Anbu (Pasukan khusus yang dibentuk untuk memburu penyihir aliran hitam, para penyihir tahu ada Anbu namun mereka tidak tahu siapa. Hanya beberapa penyihir yang mengetahui identitas mereka.). Merangkap sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di WWA. Sebagian waktu yang ia miliki ia habiskan diperpustakaan atau mengunjungi Namikaze sulung. Sesekali ia membenahi jubah hitam miliknya. Ia kini tengah berada di Kementrian sihir. Berkumpul untuk membahas masalah penyihir hitam legendaris yang menurut isu telah kembali dan menampakkan diri di WWA, semalam. Itu merupakan berita besar yang patut untuk menjadi perhatian. Diujung pintu masuk, seseorang menunggunya.

"Ah, selamat malam!" Sapanya. Lelaki berambut perak itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Yugao!" Katanya. Lelaki itu lalu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya sambil merapalkan mantra, dan pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan ruangan luas dengan kursi melingkari meja besar. Didalamnya masih kosong. Ruangan itu bernuansa rahasia, dengan karpet merah maron yang melapisi lantainya dan dinding yang berwarna coklat tua. Ditambah cahaya redup ruangan itu.

"Belum berkumpul rupanya." Ujar perempuan berusia tak lebih dari 28 tahun itu. Kakashi memasuki ruangan dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada.

"Kurasa hari ini tak banyak yang bisa datang!" Kata Kakashi. Yugao duduk disampingnya.

"Mitarashi-san, dia tidak datang bersamamu?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan, mungkin yang akan datang tak lebih dari 5 orang!"

"Memang rapat kali ini membahas masalah apa?" Yugao menatap Kakashi. Lelaki berambut perak menentang gravitasi itu menerawang kelangit-langit ruangan.

"Harusnya kau tanyakan pada Kyuubi, tadi pagi dia menemuimu 'kan?" Tanya Kakashi. Yugao nampak tak terkejut sedikitpun.

"Kukira kau tidak tahu! Tapi kuharap kau tak mengatakan apa yang kau dengar dari pembicaraanku dengan Kyuubi pada Tsunade-sama!"

"Yeah, itu bukan urusanku. Dan aku tak tertarik berurusan dengannya!" Jawab Kakashi.

"Jangan berbicara tentang dia dengan nada seperti itu, Kakashi-kun! Harusnya kau lebih memahami kedua putra Minato-sama, yang adalah gurumu." Kata Yugao. Kakashi menatap gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau melindungi anak itu, terutama Kyuubi? Adakah suatu peristiwa yang membuatmu begitu ingin menjadi pelindungnya?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Tanya Yugao. Kakashi lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, kita mengemban tugas yang sama! Aku harus melatih Sasuke untuk sementara, jadi bisakah kau mengawasi kedua Namikaze itu sebentar?"

oooOOOooo

Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tak pernah seserius ini dalam 15 tahun hidupnya. Ia menatap gadis dihadapannya. Gadis pirang yang beberapa bulan terakhir selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya yang selalu menganggap semua hal merepotkan, untuk pertama kalinya melibatkan diri pada sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan. Dihadapannya kini terdapat dua orang dengan gender berbeda. Satu adalah si sulung Sabaku, Temari dan yang satu sulung Namikaze, Kyuubi. Ia tak habis pikir akan berada dalam suatu situasi yang belum pernah ia prediksi. Situasi dimana ia ingin memiliki seorang gadis seutuhnya. Ia menginginkan seorang Temari. Gadis galak_menurut Shikamaru_ yang tingkat ke-troublesome-nya setaraf dengan ibunya yang kini bekerja dikementrian sihir. Dan ia juga tak habis pikir, seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang terkenal dengan kejahilannya dan gelar si 'Raja Tega' tertarik pada Temari. Oh, apa salah jika seorang pemuda Nara jatuh cinta pada seorang Temari. Dan kenapa juga, rival-nya adalah seorang Namikaze Kyuubi. Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak tahu dan juga tidak mau tahu, Kyuubi! Satu hal yang jelas untukku adalah, Temari milikku!" Kata Shikamaru. Wajar jika Temari_gadis pirang yang kini lengan kirinya digenggam erat Shikamaru_ terkejut akan kata-kata Shikamaru. Pemuda yang dikenalnya tidak memperdulikan apapun didunia, kini berusaha menegaskan bahwa Temari hanya milik Nara Shikamaru seorang.

"Dan aku juga tidak peduli semua yang kau katakan, apapun yang terjadi Sabaku no Temari hanya diciptakan untukku!" Untuk sekali ini saja Temari membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin, kalau bisa hingga bola matanya keluar dari tempatnya. Seorang Kyuubi, mau membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk berebut seorang gadis. Oh god, apa dunia sudah hampir kiamat? Kyuubi juga menarik lengan kanannya.

"Hentikan, Kyuubi! Seantero negeri juga tahu, bahwa Temari itu milikku! Dia kekasihku!" Dan untuk sekali ini saja Shikamaru ingin mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyepak pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini sejauh mengkin dari Temari.

"Kau yang harus menghentikan ini, kau tak pantas untuknya! Kau bahkan empat tahun lebih muda darinya!" Untuk sekali ini juga, Kyuubi tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Adu deathglare dengan kohainya dan melemparkan kata-kata penuh penekanan hanya untuk menegaskan_sekali lagi, HANYA UNTUK MENEGASKAN KEPEMILIKANNYA ATAS SABAKU NO TEMARI. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi? Sehabis dari pondok dengan Naruto ia langsung keasrama, tidur dan terbangun kembali sekitar pukul 6 petang. Saat keluar ia berpapasan dengan Temari, tak sadar ia sudah berbicara dengan gadis itu, tak lama si nanas pengganggu_Kyuubi menyebut Shikamaru_ datang dan seperti inilah jadinya.

"Itu bukan masalah, mau berbeda berapa tahun yang penting aku bisa menjaga dan membuatnya bahagia sudah cukup! Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari Temari-ku!" Kata Shikamaru sambil menepis tangan Kyuubi. Si pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu menggeram tak senang.

"Apa hakmu melarangku menyentuh Temari, HAH?" Gertak Kyuubi tak suka. Yah, mungkin ini kegilaan paling gila yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Aku sudah bilang, Temari itu milikku! Dia kekasihku! " Kata Shikamaru, dengan penekanan pada kata 'kekasihku'. Shikamaru menarik Temari. Lepas. Ia lalu melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang gadis dari tingkat 7 itu. Hal itu tentu membuat Kyuubi menggeram tak suka. Ia balas menarik Temari dari Shikamaru, kedua tangan Temari digenggam dan ditari Kyuubi sementara pinggangnya dipeluk Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari pinggang Temari!" Bentak Kyuubi. Temari yang menjadi obyek perdebatan menghela nafas, bosan karena menjadi rebutan. Ia lalu mengumpulkan udara sebanyak mungkin sebelum_

"MENJAUH DARIKU, BAKA!" Teriak Temari. Sukses membuat kedua pemuda itu menghentikan aksi tarik-menarik memperebutkan Temari dan adu mulut mereka, mundur selangkah dan melepaskan Temari. Catatan penting keduanya : Jangan dekati Temari ketika ia marah dan turuti semua perkataannya jika tidak mau berakhir ditangan gadis pirang itu.

Gadis itu lalu merengut sebal. Dahinya berkedut-kedut, dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Kalian itu, bukan anak kecil lagi! Berhenti memperebutkanku seperti berebut permen! Shikamaru kukira kau cukup pintar untuk tidak terlibat adu mulut tak berguna seperti itu, dan satu lagi jangan terang-terangan bilang kalau aku milikmu, kau mau mati ditangan Gaara dan Kankuro? Dan Kyuubi kupikir kau lebih dewasa dari ini? Tak kusangka kau meladeni Shikamaru. Dan kurasa, hubungan kita hanya sebatas persahabatan. Kalian berdua bodoh! Jangan dekati aku, sebelum kalian menghentikan hal konyol ini. Kalau nekat, kukipas kalian sampai Pasifik!" Sembur gadis pirang itu sebelum berbalik pergi. Diiringi gerutuan tak berujung. Kedua pemuda itu terdiam ditempat. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Menatap siluet Temari yang kini tak terlihat lagi. Tanpa sadar sosok itu juga telah mematahkan hati salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa benar itu Temari?" Tanya keduanya berbarengan.

.

.

Sabaku no Gaara. Dia sedang meronta, berusaha lepas dari kedua temannya. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berusaha menahan Gaara supaya tak menerjang dan menghajar habis dua orang yang barusan memperebutkan kakaknya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar jika si bungsu Sabaku bukan seorang yang mengidap Sister-compleks, tapi masalahnya Sabaku no Gaara adalah pengidap syndrom itu. Bagaimana ia tak marah jika sang kakak diperebutkan oleh nanas sialan dan raja tega_Gaara memanggil Shikamaru dan Kyuubi begitu_. Entah kenapa kalau menyangkut sang kakak ia mendapat kekuatan yang luar biasa liar. Nafsu membunuhnya meningkat, sanggup membuat kedua sahabatnya yang menahan dia di kedua sisi tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ga... Gaara... sudahlah itu masalah mereka, sebaiknya kita tak ikut campur!" Kata Naruto.

"Tidak ikut campur bagaiman? Dua cecunguk itu memperebutkan kakakku seperti berebut tali tambang. Gila kalau aku membiarkan mereka lolos! Biar kumantrai mereka dan merasakan nikmatnya neraka dunia!" Kata Gaara dengan aura horor yang membut Naruto meneguk paksa ludahnya. Dan mungkin hanya Gaara yang mau menghadapi si setan Kyuubi. Entah bagaimana nasib para lelaki yang kelak menjadi pasangan Temari?

"Rasional-lah Gaara, Temari sudah dewasa. Dia pasti tahu cara terbaik menghadapi mereka!" Kata Sasuke, berusaha menarik Gaara menuju lantai dua, sebentar lagi pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam_kelas Anko. Tapi menyeret Gaara dalam mode sangar seperti ini bukan perkara mudah. Naruto yang dikenal mempunyai tenaga diatas rata-rata pun tampak kewalahan. Ketika mereka berusaha melintasi halaman, seseorang menyapa mereka.

"Hai, Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara-koi!" Sapa orang itu. Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggil Gaara begitu, sekalipun dalam mode ganas seperti ini. Tentu panggilan itu membuat telinga Gaara menegang. Menoleh cepat, mendapati pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tengah berdiri dan menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca. Gaara menyentak lengannya yang dipegang Naruto dan Sasuke, menghampiri pemuda dari klan Hyuuga itu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu!" Kata Gaara penuh penekanan sambil mendorong dada Neji dan mengirim deathglare andalannya. Neji hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si bungsu Sabaku.

"Kau tambah manis jika marah, Gaara-koi~!" Kata Neji dengan nada menggoda. Gaara mengeram, mundur selangkah lalu merogoh tongat sihirnya dari balik jubahnya. Berniat memantrai Neji. Namun niatnya diurungkan oleh perkataan seseorang_

"Sihir diluar jam pelajaran, detensi bersama Ibiki-sensei!" Kata seseorang dengan nada cukup mengancam. Seorang dari seksi ketertiban WWA, Kotetsu Hagane. Salah satu dari dua orang seksi ketertiban. Ia adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan dan perban melilit hidungnya. Gaara yang mendengar itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mendengus kesal. Sangat bukan Gaara. Naruto lalu menghampiri rekannya itu.

"Ah, kita kekelas saja... Miss Mitarashi tidak menolerir keterlambatan!" Kata Naruto. Gaara lalu mendengus kesal lagi. Ia lalu berbalik menuju koridor, diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kami permisi, Kotetsu-san dan Neji!" Teriak Naruto.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas makhluk gaib 'boggart',!" Kata sang guru Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, Mitarashi Anko. Wanita itu mengeluarkan kotak tanggung yang tertutup rapat. Ia menatap semua murid yang mengikuti kelas ini.

"Boggart adalah jenis makhluk gaib yang menakutkan, jika kalian tidak bisa menghadapinya. Ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi bentuk yang paling kalian takuti. Contohnya saja_ miss Haruno, apa yang paling kau takuti didunia ini?" Tanya Anko yang berkeliling kelas dan bertanya pada Sakura.

"Errr, katak," Jawab Sakura ragu. Anko mengangguk lalu berlalu menuju depan kelas meraih tongkat sihirnya, menyuruh Sakura maju kedepan.

"Nah, mari kita coba... apa yang bisa kita lakukan padanya!" Kata Anko. Ia membuka kotak itu, sehingga makhluk yang keluar langsung berhadapan dengan Sakura. Makhluk itu langsung berubah menjadi katak. Terang saja gadis berambut merah muda itu berteriak histeris, antara jijik, geli dan takut. Anko tersenyum sekilas melihatnya. Sakura semakin berteriak horor tatkala katak itu semakin mendekatinya.

"_Raddikulus_!" Teriak seseorang. Pemuda berambut pirang berdiri mengancungkan tongkat sihirnya, merubah katak itu menjadi kecebong kecil dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam kotak. Yah, siapapun tahu yang berteriak barusan adalah si Namikaze. Sakura mengerjap perlahan, berpikir. Apa barusan gurunya mengerjainya dan Naruto menolongnya?

"Mr. Namikaze, siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut campur?" Tanya Anko. Si Namikaze bungsu hanya mendengus.

"Anda tidak sadar, Miss Anko? Anda sudah menakuti Haruno-san? Dan untuk sebuah contoh kukira itu keterlaluan?" Tanya Naruto. Anko mengirimkan tatapan mematikannya kepada Naruto. Namun, si pirang hanya mengaangkat tangannya seperti ditodong sebelum duduk lagi.

"Miss Haruno, kau bisa kembali!" Kata Anko, sang guru lalu menatap seluruh murid dikelas itu.

"Kita akan mencoba satu-satu menghadapi boggart, semua tanpa terkecuali. Caranya, seperti yang Mr. Namikaze tadi lakukan, bayangkan hal yang menurut kalian lucu saat menghadapi boggart, atau bayangkan bentuk lain dari boggart yang membuatnya tampak tidak menakutkan. Lalu ucapkan mantranya, yaitu Raddikulus!" Terang Anko. Semua yang ada dikelas mengangguk paham.

"Coba lafalkan!"

"_Raddikulus_!" Koor seluruh kelas bersamaan.

"Nah, untuk yang pertama Mr. Namikaze... bisa kau contohkan kepada rekan-rekanmu?" Tanya Anko. Naruto menelan ludah secara paksa.

"Kenapa harus saya, Sensei?" Tanyanya. Anko menatapnya tajam lalu menyeringai.

"Kurasa kau yang paling menguasai materi kali ini, Mr. Namikaze?" Tanya Anko. Naruto menghela nafas berat, lalu menatap Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya. Sang Uchiha muda hanya mengisyaratkan supaya si pirang berisik itu untuk maju. Dengan berat hati Naruto maju.

"Baiklah kita mulai!" Kata Anko, ketika Naruto telah berdiri diposisi siap. Ia menelan ludah paksa. Anko mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pelan, dan perlahan kotak itu terbuka dan boggart didalamnya telah menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang paling menakutkan untuk Naruto.

Sesosok berambut pirang lain, namun sedikit lebih merah dari rambut Naruto. Senyum iblis terpasang diwajah pemuda pirang lain itu, dimana kuku tangan yang memanjang, mata merah yang begitu tajam dan disekelilingnya terdapat aliran energi berwarna merah darah. Naruto berjengit ngeri. Seluruh ingatannya kosong, ia tak bisa membedakan mana masa lalu dan masa kini. Ia menatap horor sosok itu. Sosok Kyuubi_kakaknya_namun dalam wujud 12 tahun lalu, ketika sang kakak masih berusia 7 tahun. Ia masih ingat kejadian itu. Ia takut. Sangat takut jika kakaknya kembali dikuasai oleh penyihir hitam seperti dulu. Ketakutan yang setengah mati ia pendam dan sembunyikan. Karena ia tak mau menyakiti kakaknya. Naruto membatu ditempat pikirannya kembali ke masa 12 tahun lalu. Ia menatap horor sosok yang semakin lama semakin mendekat itu. Nafasnya tercekik ditenggorokan. Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan didunia ini kecuali kehilangan sang kakak.

"_Raddikulus_!" Teriak Naruto. Suaranya pecah. Ia bahkan langsung mengembalikan boggart itu kebentuk aslinya. Setelah itu ia lalu berbalik menuju tempat duduknya, tanpa menghiraukan seisi kelas yang memperhatikannya.

"Yah, kerja bagus Mr. Namikaze!" Kata Anko setelah terdiam beberapa saat, mulai memanggil murid tingkat 3 untuk uji kemampuan menghadapi boggart. Naruto duduk, lalu membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya ditas meja. Sasuke mengernyit menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Bisiknya pelan. Naruto tersentak kaget, lalu melirik Sasuke sedikit. Ia mengeleng. Dibenaknya masih berputar-putar peristiwa yang ia alami dulu. Tak bisa ia tepis kalau ia masih sangat sedih. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, kedua orang tuanya yang harus meregang nyawa untuk melepaskan kakaknya dari cengkraman penyihir hitam itu. Dan secara tidak langsung pertarungan antara Kyuubi dan orang tua mereka adalah penyebab utama meninggalnya mereka. Bukan hanya orang tuanya, tapi juga seorang Uchiha yang pernah menjadi murid sang ayah, Uchiha Obito. Ia ikut membantu dalam pertempuran 12 tahun lalu, kekalahan penyihir hitam. Entah kenapa jantung Naruto belum bisa berdetak normal. Ada banyak hal yang berputar-putar dibenaknya, membuat kepalanya sakit dan juga menyakiti hatinya.

"...to... Naruto...!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto. Si pirang Namikaze tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"A... ah, ya... aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Naruto pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas singkat, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Aku yakin apa yang kau takutkan kau bisa mengatasinya!" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto diam, ia tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain.

"Percayalah pada dirimu... percayalah kalau ketakutanmu hanyalah sesutu yang tiada dan tidka nyata!"

"Aku percaya!" Lirih pemuda itu. Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya dapat mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu dengan jelas. Sasuke menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Angkat kepalamu, jangan cengeng dan jadi penakut begini... Kyuubi akan menertawaimu jika dia tahu!" Gurau Sasuke. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar takut, kau tahu!" Kata Naruto. Suaranya bergetar, antara cemas, takut, bimbang, sedih, dendam, amarah dan tangisnya. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku akan membantumu menyingkirkan rasa takutmu itu! Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti bukan Naruto saja!" Kata Sasuke. Jarang ia berbicara sepanjang ini, kalau tidak untuk menghibur sahabatnya ini, mana mau ia bicara sepanjang ini. Pemuda pirang disampingnya tersenyum sedih.

"Kau benar, aku akan menyingkirkan rasa takut itu. Walau sulit kau akn berusaha menyingkirkannya!"

"Yosh! Arigatou, Teme!" Lanjut si pirang itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke bisa mengembalikan sahabatnya seperti semula.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

A/N: Chapter 2 akhirnya bisa saya publish. Semoga chap ini lebih baik dari chap yang lalu. Trima kasih untuk reader yang bersedia meninggalkan review untuk saya. Untuk kritiknya tetap saya tunggu. Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
